User talk:Johann diaz
Welcome Welcome to my talk page. its abit empty though. sorry for the inconvience.seriously when iwas highschool ilike to talk to my class mates but when iwas grade 6 i had no friend.evry one calls me a 'RAT'.BECAUSE ITS A FUNNY STORY ACTUALLY i have the hobby of nibbling pen. when iwas in grade4,5,6,. thsts why ihad no friends.evry one thinks im a freak.but now that im college, those hobbies are over.when iwas in highschool yr.2007 thats the year igot obssed with bleach i only watched the series once and i got a little interested in it.until ikept reading,and wacthing it until im obsessed with it now im bleach adicted. Character Box Hi. First, please do not edit an archive, as the wiki does not notify a person telling them that their archive was edited (I only noticed this because I was looking through the recent changes page). Please use my actual Talk Page for that. In answer to your first question, Yyp will suffice, there is no need to call me sir. For your second question, when you receive a message, an orange banner will appear across the top of the screen telling you that you have got a message (as should happen when you get this message). And for your last question, you can use the templates on the Template:Infobox/Character page to create a character infobox like mine. --[[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] (Talk) 13:43, January 9, 2010 (UTC) thank youu .... You seem to have misunderstood. It won't work by typing it in on that page, you have to copy the code onto your own page. I've copied it here for you. All you need to do is fill in the blanks (as much or as little as you wish) and then add the code to your User Page and you'll have your own profile. --[[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] (Talk) 12:05, January 11, 2010 (UTC) :Fixed. It was just a matter of reversing your previous edit. [[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] [[User talk:Yyp|(Talk)]] 11:28, January 18, 2010 (UTC) Re: to Yyp European. [[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] [[User talk:Yyp|(Talk)]] 12:04, January 18, 2010 (UTC) Character Box Move Done. --[[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] [[User talk:Yyp|(Talk)]] 11:00, January 22, 2010 (UTC) Age According to the Wikia Terms of Use Policyhttp://www.wikia.com/wiki/Wikia:Terms_of_use, the minimum age is 13, but we have no way of verifying anybody's age, so we don't block people for it. --[[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] [[User talk:Yyp|(Talk)]] 11:47, January 27, 2010 (UTC) Sure. No harm was done. --[[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] [[User talk:Yyp|(Talk)]] 11:50, January 27, 2010 (UTC) Chapter Summaries I see that you have written a couple of chapter summaries for us, such as these: Ch. 210 & Ch. 233. While we are thankful for that, and appreciate the effort you put into it, the summaries have needed a lot of improving to bring them up to an acceptable standard, as you will see if you compare the version currently found at the above links to what you wrote. Indeed, most of them have been totally rewritten due to, in part, your spelling, punctuation and grammar leaving a lot to be desired. You also regularly do not capitalize the names of characters and have on one occasion added opinionated and out-of-universe comments. These are problems for us, which have to be cleaned up by someone. Seeing a poorly done summary can also put people off editing the page, as it can be too much work. Since English does not seem to be your first language, this is understandable to an extent, but we have to maintain the standards of the wiki. So until the standard of your edits improves, perhaps it would be better to stick to smaller scale editing such as correcting mistakes or adding small content, rather than edits adding large amounts of text, which are more likely to contain errors. I apologize if I have caused any offence and for being so negative over this, but as an admin of this site, I have to maintain the integrity of the wiki. --[[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] [[User talk:Yyp|(Talk)]] 23:52, February 26, 2010 (UTC)